Butterbeer and Party Crashing
by Coby Dicks Gurl
Summary: Two of mine and a friends characters+two of J.K. R.s chara.'s crash Lavender Brown's party. I 4got the A/N: I OWN NOTHIN! NOTHIN! BUT MY CHARACTERS! PLEASE DONT SUE! Me a


Butterbeers and Party Crashing  
  
Victoria Blacktesten and Olivia Blacken were rebels apart from everyone else. They broke all the rules. They were both 15 years old very few guys even considered being around them. Victoria was about 6'11", short, about 2 inches long, black hair, blue eyes, and she dressed in baggy pants and baggy talk back shirts. Olivia was 6'5", medium length black hair, hazel eyes, And she wore tight pants and talk back shirts. They went on very few dates. Lavender was bored and then decided to get a Party going on tomorrow. I could invite those to weird and quiet girls to make fun of them! Yeah! Lavender thought. Haha! This will be fun! She grabbed a quill, an ink bottle of red ink, and gold parchment pieces. What? Party Why? Because It's Boring Now! Who? Lavender Brown When? Tomorrow, come around 8:30p.m.-until 1:00a.m. Where? Girls 6th Year Dorms Bring invitation for entry. There! Now,write that 8 more times! She thought grinning. People coming were: Harry Potter Hermione Granger Ron Weasley Parvati Patil Ginny Weasley Draco Malfoy Seamus Finnagan Dean Tomas Olivia Blacken Victoria Blacktesten and, of course, Lavender Brown.  
  
In the morning she passed out all the invetations. "What in the freak! Why should we go to some idiots party?" asked Olivia. "Because I think we can have a little fun!" said Victoria evily. "Ok I'll meet you in the Astronomy Tower at midnight!" Olivia replied. "See you there!" Victoria yelled.  
  
"Hey Draco are you going to the party?" asked Olivia. "Yea. You aren't are you?" He asked. "Yeah i am; as is Victoria!" she screemed. "Wat the......" Hagrid came bounding over almost stepping on Draco. Olivia stompted away. Victoria came up to Hagrid and asked for their assignment. "Here ye go then." said Hagrid. "Thanks!!!" she yelled back while running to the castle.  
  
"Olivia" she yelled when she got to their dorm which they had iclated from everyone else. There was a note on her bed. It read:  
  
Hey,  
  
I went to the Tower early I ain't goin to dinner I'll get a snack from the elves later. Lylas Olivia  
  
Victoria sat down on her bed and began to write her report for Hagrid, it was due Monday. Then Victoria walked around to find some stuff to ruin Lavender's Party. Okay, Haircoloring... Check, blue, green, pink, neon yellow, and white colors. All check... Silly string, yellow, blue, and pink. Check... Spray paint, white, blue, pink, red, green, blue, yellow, aqua, purple. Check... And magical people think Muggle utincles are useless. Ha! Victoria said, emptying her bookbag of books and stuffing everything they would need (spray paint, silly string, haircoloring, etc.) for the Party. She began to think they would need help. Maybe their best friend, Hermione, and Draco certainly would! She began to laugh at the looks on Lavender and Parvati's faces. This will be super! Victoria thought. She went to the Great Hall to find Hermione and Draco.  
  
"Draco! Talk now!' Victoria said walking to the Slytherin Table. "Yes? And where's Olivia?" Draco asked. "Astronamy Tower... Did you get an Invitation to Brown's Party?" She asked. "Yeah... Why?" He asked, a little worried because of her grin. "Because, we are going to reck it... Tonight!" She said. Draco gave her a really big grin. "Oh yeah!" He said. "Dracy? What are you so happy about?" Pansy asked appearing out of nowhere. "Why do you care Parkinson?" Victoria growled. Olivia and and herself had a serious distaste for Parkinson, Bullstrode, and thier gang because of the rumors they spread. "Because, Dracy would want me to be included! Right Dracy?" Pansy asked with a sickingly sweet smile. "No. It is not... Go away Parkinson." Draco snapped. Pansy looked hurt and then ran over to Bullstrode to tell her what happened and then probably started another rumor.  
  
"Come on... We have to get Hermione!" Victoria said. "Okay, lets get this thing done!" Draco said. "Hermione! Hermione! Hermione!" Victoria said running to the Gryffindor Table with Draco beside her. "Olivia's else where I take it?" Hermione asked, not even looking up. "Yeah. But-," Draco started. "What do you want Malfoy?" Ron spat after seeing who Hermione was talking to. "We need to talk to Granger... Is that okay with you, Weasel?" Draco asked with fake anger, that appearently worked. "Shut up Malfoy." Harry said quietly. "Come here Granger." Draco said.  
  
"Sorry about that." Draco said, when they were out of ear shot. "It's okay, anyway, what do you guys need?" Hermione said. "Well, we're going to meet up at the Astronomy Tower, uh, now! Because... We're going to... Er, well, "kill" Brown's party..." Victoria said. "Okay, and you want me to help?" She asked. "Uh, yeah, pretty much, to much to ask?" Draco asked. "Nope, I'll help... But, let me get my stuff, and make up an ecuess for Harry and Ron." Hermione said, dashing back to the Gryffindor Table.  
  
"I gotta go... Erm, Dra- Victoria! needs help on an assiment! Bye!" Hermione said as she grabbed her bookbag and running back to where Draco and Victoria stood. The three turned and walked toward the Astronomy Tower as Harry and Ron stared at their backs. "They are planning something." Ron said. "Hermione? Be part of a prank? What Hermione are you thinking of?!" Harry asked. "I dunna... But I think she is part of something..." Ron said. Harry shook his head and contuied eating. Ron soon did the same.  
  
"Well, you showed up with helpful planning!" Olivia grinned. "Yes well... They don't need to help think of a plan... Just how to do these..." Victoria said as she reached into her bookbag. She pulled out the spray paint, hair coloring, silly string, etc. "Wow! You didn' tell me you had this!" The three besides Victoria said. "Yeah, well... It's one of those things." She said. 


End file.
